


Coming Out Part 2

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Fluff, Proud T.J. Kippen, Shiva - Freeform, Strong Cyrus Goodman, Supportive Family & Friends, Supportive GHC, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus hug, ghc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: It’s finally here, the Shiva in honor of Cyrus Goodman’s late grandmother. To say the least...things are off to a rough start. Cyrus is starting to think that there’s no hope for the Shiva to turn around. He confides in Buffy and Andi about a regret he has in regards to his grandmother. Will Cyrus take their advice and be brave? What happens when Cyrus decides to make an announcement in front of the entire Shiva group?





	Coming Out Part 2

“This day is a disaster, you guys.” Cyrus sighs as he slumps down into the chair across from Andi and Buffy, resting his head in his hands.

“It’s not THAT bad, Cy. I think this is a perfect memorial for your grandmother.” Andi says softly. Buffy nods in agreement.

“It is. Just because Bowie accidentally brought food that was offensive to the Jewish community, it doesn’t mean that the Shiva is a total disaster.” Buffy adds.

Cyrus groans, shrugging.

“I don’t know. I don’t think that’s what’s bothering me.” Cyrus sighs. Andi furrows her eyebrows together, glancing over at Buffy.

“If that’s not what’s bothering you...then what is?” Buffy questions. Cyrus is silent for a moment, before he speaks up.

“It’s hard to explain. My grandmother was always there for me, always believing in me and standing up for me. And, I just-“ Cyrus’ voice fades off, “I wish I got the chance to tell her some important things before she passed away...”

Andi frowns, “What didn’t you get to tell her?”

Cyrus avoids his friends eyes, fidgeting his hands in his lap.

“That...I like boys. She was the first person in my family that I was going to come out to...because I know she would’ve accepted me completely. I needed that support before I came out to anyone else.” Cyrus explains, frowning.

Buffy and Andi look at each other, frowning.

“Oh, Cyrus. I’m so sorry.” Buffy breathes out.

“You have to know that she’ll be right there beside you whenever you decide to tell anyone else, right?” Andi questions softly. Cyrus shrugs.

“I guess. I’m just...worried about coming out to anyone else. My parents, Jonah...TJ. I don’t know how they’re going to react.” Cyrus sighs. Buffy nods in understanding.

“I understand, Cy. But remember, it’s YOUR choice who to tell and when. And we’ll support you no matter what you decide.” Andi reassures him.

Cyrus looks up at her, sending her a small but grateful smile.

“You’re right...maybe today is the right time to open up. It would make my grandmother proud of me.” Cyrus says. Andi and Buffy shrug.

“If that’s what you think is best...go for it.” Buffy says. 

Cyrus thinks for a moment, jumping out of his seat and heading towards the entrance of the house. 

Buffy and Andi stand up, smiling at him.   
-  
Cyrus makes his way into the house, walking towards the crowded living room. His grandmother would tell him to be brave...and not be afraid to be who he is.

That’s why Cyrus was going to come out to everyone at once.

Cyrus paused right outside of the living room, taking a deep breath before making his way inside. He walks into the center of the room, glancing around at everyone.

Cyrus clears his throat, “Can I have everyone’s attention please! I have something that I want to say...” Cyrus announces. Everyone goes silent, all turning to look at him with warm smiles.

Andi and Buffy run into the living room, settling in a corner of the room. Jonah is sat on the couch, looking attentively at Cyrus.

“Cyrus...did you want to make a speech in honor of your grandmother?” Cyrus’ father questioned. Cyrus nodded, turning to face his audience.

In that moment, TJ made his way towards the entrance of the living room, leaning against the doorframe and smiling warmly at Cyrus.

Cyrus’ eyes widened when they set on TJ, his heart suddenly racing. He was completely panicked...but he knew this is what he had to do.

Cyrus cleared his throat, “Hi, everyone. I just wanted to say firstly...thank you to everyone who came today to remember my grandmother. We all appreciate it beyond words...” He says, taking a moment to smile gratefully at his family, and his friends.

Cyrus looked at Buffy and Andi, who both gave a nod of encouragement. 

“My grandmother was the most amazing lady you could have ever known. She was my best friend. Someone who, even thought it’s difficult, always saw the best in me...and always supported me.” Cyrus explains. Everyone smiles fondly.

Cyrus pauses, “After finding out that my grandmother passed away, I realized that there were so many things I wanted to tell her, to share with her. And being here today, made me realize that she would’ve wanted me to share it with everyone else.” He continues on.

“She always told me to be proud of who I was, and to never be ashamed of that. And today...I’m doing exactly that. Not just for me...but for her.” Cyrus breathes out, a ball of nerves forming in his stomach.

Cyrus looked up at TJ, who had a reassuring smile on his face. Suddenly, it felt like all of the nerves disappeared.

He glanced around at the group one more time, before deciding it was time to open up.

“I...” Cyrus pauses, trying to compose himself, “I’m gay. I like boys...and I’m not at all ashamed to admit it. And if my grandmother was here...she’d be proud of me for being true to myself.” Cyrus confesses. 

He doesn’t look around at everyone’s reaction, instead he continues talking, feeling comfort in knowing that his grandmother was by his side.

“I’m sorry if this came as a shock to everyone...but I’ve kept this inside for SO long. And now, I feel free. I’ve finally found my voice...thanks to my grandmother, and the support of my amazing friends.” Cyrus explains, turning to glance at Buffy and Andi.

Both girls were grinning proudly at him, tears in their eyes. Cyrus turned to look back at TJ, who’s eyes were also filled with tears.

“Thank you again for helping us celebrate the life of my grandmother. And I hope that, like her, everyone will support me for who I am. That’s what she would’ve wanted.” Cyrus finishes off, looking at the ground.

Cyrus started to panic at the silence that filled the living room. Suddenly, someone started clapping. Cyrus slowly looked up, to see TJ clapping...a grin on his face.

Andi and Buffy joined in, clapping for Cyrus. Jonah stood up next, grinning and cheering for Cyrus. Eventually, the rest of the group joined in, all cheering in support of Cyrus.

Cyrus looked over at his parents, who were smiling at him. All of them were wiping tears from their eyes.

A tear rolled down Cyrus’ cheek, a small smile growing on his face. He wiped the tear away, quickly making his way into the backyard.

TJ quickly followed behind him.  
-  
Cyrus walked outside, letting out a sigh of relief.

He couldn’t believe he just did that. He doesn’t know where he found the strength to do that...but he knew that his grandmother was by his side.

“Cyrus?...” TJ breathed out. Cyrus’ eyes widened, slowly turning around to face him.

“Hi.” Cyrus smiled. TJ slowly walked forward, stopping a few feet from Cyrus.

“Cyrus...I’m so, so proud of you.” TJ confessed, grinning at him. Cyrus’ eyes widened.

“You are?” Cyrus questioned. TJ nodded.

“Absolutely. You just showed a level of strength that not many people have in these types of situations. How could I not be?” TJ explained. 

Cyrus laughed softly, looking at the ground.

“And to think I was the most afraid of coming out to you.” Cyrus admitted. TJ frowned, walking forward.

“Why were you afraid of telling me?” TJ questioned, a hint of hurt evident in his voice.

Cyrus sighed, “Because...I didn’t want you to look at me differently. I didn’t want things to change between us...”

TJ shook his head, walking even closer to Cyrus. Cyrus slowly looked up at TJ, who was smiling at him.

“Cyrus...I know EXACTLY how you feel. This could never, ever make me look at you differently.” TJ reassured him. 

Cyrus’ eyes widened, remembering when he had said those exact words to Andi when he decided to come out to her.

Cyrus decided not to push TJ for answers, instead asking something more simple.

“TJ...can I hug you?” Cyrus questioned quietly. TJ immediately nodded, walking forward to pull Cyrus into a hug.

Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ’s waist, resting his head against his chest. TJ pulled Cyrus closer, resting his chin on Cyrus’ head.

“I’m so proud of you, Underdog.” TJ whispers. Cyrus smiles.

“Thank you, TJ. You have no idea how badly I needed to hear you say that.” Cyrus breathed out.  
-


End file.
